The Android
by zbfan1
Summary: The ponies wake up to an odd noises in the middle of the night, and get a strange visitor. Who or what is this visitor?
1. The Noise

My first pony story. Hopefully I was able to get their personalities right. But anyways enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day, and everypony in Ponyville was happy and care free. Twilight Sparkle was in her library catching up on her advance studies. After finishing one of her books, she called out to her baby dragon assistant, Spike.<p>

"Spike! Are there any other books that I should look at?" she asked. Spike climbed up the ladder and picked out a book from one of the bookshelves. It was titled "A Theory Of Other Solar Systems"

"I don't think you looked at this one yet." Spike said. Using her unicorn magic, Twilight made the book come over to her.

"Thank you, Spike." She said. "Huh...was this added to the library recently?"

"I think so." Spike said as he got off the ladder. "Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to visit Rarity."

"See you around, Spike."

Through the afternoon, Twilight read the book, and was amazed by it. Every word she read seemed to speak to her. She began to wonder if there were other solar systems or other ponies living in another world out there in the stars.

"This is so interesting." Twilight said to herself. "I wonder if any of this is really true.." She continued reading until she finished the book. It was now night time in Equestria. Spike came back from his visit with Rarity.

"Oh, Hi Spike." Twilight said when he walked through the door. "How was your visit?"

"It was wonderful..." Spike said. "I don't even care that she made me pose for some of her outfits." Twilight used her unicorn magic to make the theory book go over to Spike.

"You simply must read this, Spike!" Twilight smiled. "Its so interesting." Spike took the book and quickly flipped through the pages. From his facial expression, he didn't seem interested in it.

"Ehh I don't know Twilight." He said. "I'm not sure if I wanna read something like this?" He handed the book back to Twilight.

"Aww, but Spike. Its amazing! It really makes you think!" she said.

"Ehh maybe some other time." He yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night Spike."

Twilight was about to go to bed herself, but she liked the theory book so much, she wanted to read it again.

"uhh...maybe I'll read just one chapter. Then I can go to sleep."

Seventeen chapters later, there was something that sounded like an explosion outside.

'What in the name of Equestria was that?' she thought. She put down her book and walked to the nearest window to look outside. All she could see were quiet houses, empty streets, and a starry night sky. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

'What was that sound? I could have sworn I heard it!' Twilight thought. Just as she thought that, there was another sound just like the one before. 'Okay I need to know what that sound is!' Twilight galloped outside the library. Spike woke up from the noise Twilight made.

"Ugh...What time is it?" He looked outside the window. It was still dark outside. "I'll just go back to sleep.." Just as he was about to, he heard the exact same sound that Twilight had heard earlier. "Twilight! Did you hear that?" He noticed that Twilight wasn't inside. Spike ran out the door to meet up with her. As he ran over to her, other ponies in Ponyville were coming out of their homes to find out about that noise. What made it? And where did it come from?

"Spike." Twilight said to him as soon as he got over to her. "You heard the weird noise too huh?"

"Who hasn't?" Spike replied. "All of Ponyville is awake."

"This awful noise is keeping me from getting my beauty rest!" Rarity yelled.

"Its scaring me and my animal friends..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"What in tarnation is making a noise like that?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, it sounds like fireworks!" Pinkie Pie smiled. "I love fireworks!"

"If its a monster making that noise, I'll show him a thing or two!" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight looked up at the sky. She saw a spark of light appear for a second.

"Everypony!" Twilight called out. "The sky! Look up at the sky!" They all did what she said. There was something coming towards Ponyville, and fast.

"What is that thing!" Applejack yelled.

"It's gonna crash into Ponyville!" Rarity cried.

"We'll go try and stop it! Come on Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said. They flew as fast as they could towards the object. Close up, the object was a rocket. The engine area was completely destroyed. The rocket had a locked door on the front. It was big enough for an average sized pony to get inside. There were music notes all over it and had a word on the door that was in characters that didn't look like anything that Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash have seen before. "Okay Fluttershy! Let's grab the ends of the rocket and pull! Hurry!" They both tried grabbing the rocket by hoof, but it was too hot to even touch and they quickly let go of it. It nearly burned their hooves.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy cried. "Its gonna crash into Ponyville!"

"No its not!" Rainbow Dash said. She dashed to the rocket and rammed into it to make it crash somewhere else. Her head hurt from hitting it head on. "Ow...that should do it!" she rubbed her head.

"So it won't crash into Ponyville?" Fluttershy asked.

"It shouldn't." Rainbow Dash answered. They flew back down to Ponyville to give them the news. "Its not going to crash into Ponyville now. It might crash a little close to it though."

"Why don't you ram into it again?" Spike asked.

"Have you even tried ramming head first into a metal rocket! It hurts!" Rainbow Dash said. Shortly after she said that, there was a huge sound of the rocket crashing. Without a word, all the ponies ran to where the rocket crashed. The crash site was near the Everfree Forest. The ponies stared at the crash in wonder and fear.

"What if there's a monster inside of it!" One of the ponies cried.

"Oh my! Look!" Another pony pointed out. The door on the rocket burst open with smoke. While the other ponies screamed and galloped away, Twilight and her friends slowly walked closer to the rocket. There was a shadow in the smoke.

"What is that?" Applejack asked. "That doesn't look like any pony I've ever seen before!"

"Its shape looks...odd." Rarity said. The smoke disappeared and the non pony was revealed. She had long lite brown hair that reached sown to her lower back. She had a long sleeve white shirt. There was a v cut red vest with yellow buttons over the shirt, and a small black vest over the red one. She wore a orange skirt and long blue pants underneath. She also had dark brown shoes. Her eyes were magenta colored and she has three diagonal lines underneath each eye.

"That is no pony." Twilight said.

* * *

><p>How was the first chapter? let me know what you think in the reviews :)<p> 


	2. Yumi Hayashi

Miiiight be a little short. But I'm so hyped up to post more to this story :D enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Twilight slowly approached the non pony. "Um...Hello." The non pony looked surprised at Twilight.<p>

"..A talking horse...?" She said. She took a closer look at her. "I've never seen anything like this before.." The non pony looked at the other ponies around her. "And they're all a different color than regular horses...? How interesting." Applejack walked up to her.

"Who and what are you? And where did you come from?" she asked.

"Oh! Yes." The non pony said. "My name is Yumi Hayashi. I am an android sent from the planet Earth to study other worlds." Twilight remembered the theory book she read.

'It was true..' she thought. She certainly never heard about a planet called "Earth". She had to make sure.

"Are you...from another universe?" Twilight asked.

"Well...yes. I am." Yumi answered. Twilight smiled.

"Yes! Then its true! Its true!" Yumi was puzzled on what Twilight was talking about, but she turned around and looked at her rocket.

"Oh...god." she said. "This is going to take me forever to fix." She began picking of the broken pieces of the rocket on the ground.

"Oh! Let me help you with that." Twilight said. She used her unicorn magic to pick up all the broken metal pieces and put them in a pile. Yumi was astonished.

"You guys can use magic too?" Yumi asked in amazement. "That's incredible!"

"Well not all of us can use magic." Applejack said. "Only the unicorns can do that."

"Amazing! Oh there's so many questions I have!"

"I'm sure you do." Twilight said. "But its kind of late. How bout we wait until tomorrow to talk about this?" Yumi looked a little disappointed, but she knew that Twilight was right. She looked at her destroyed rocket and wondered how long it was going to take to fix it. "You can stay at my place if you want."

"Oh thank you...um... What are your names?" Yumi asked.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight answered. She pointed to the other ponies. "And this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and my assistant Spike."

"Nice to meet you." Yumi said.

After that, Yumi walked back with Twilight and Spike while the other ponies went back to their homes. When they arrived at Twilight and Spike's house, Yumi was looking at all the books she had on the shelves.

"Woooah..." Yumi said. "..Mind if I read a few?"

"Go right ahead." Twilight said. "But don't you need to sleep?"

"Oh not me. I can stay up for weeks."

"Well...alright then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

While Twilight and Spike were asleep in bed, Yumi stayed up through the night reading each book.

'This is incredible!' Yumi thought. 'A land called Equestria, Ponies, and magic. Amazing!' when she was done with one book, she quickly moved onto the next book in the library. She did this through the entire night.

The next morning, Spike was sleeping in and Twilight got up to check on Yumi.

"Good morning, Yumi." She said cheerfully. "How di-" she noticed that every book in the library was stacked in a pile next to Yumi. She was still reading. "Yu..Yumi? Did you read all these books?"

"No. Not all of them" Yumi said as she quickly read the last two pages on the book she held. She put it neatly on the stacked pile of books. "Now I've read all your books." Twilight's jaw dropped. There was absolutely no way anypony could read all the books in her library in one night. "Oh.. sorry. I took all your books out of the shelves. I'll put them back for you." Then in nearly an instant, Yumi put all the books back neatly on the shelves and even alphabetized! Twilight just stared at Yumi in amazement.

"H..How did you..?" Twilight asked.

"I told you and your friends last night. I'm an android. A machine." Yumi answered. "So, can you show me around the area?" Yumi smiled.

"Yes of course!" Twilight replied. "I guess we should start with Sweet Apple Acres"

"Okay."

Then they both walked out the door to go to Applejack's farm.

* * *

><p>Alright! how did you guys like the second chapter? I know it was a little shorter than the first one, but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer.<p> 


	3. Pony Eater!

Alright...sorry this took a while. But its here now. But now that I got this done, I can start fresh on a new chapter =w= yay. and sorry that its short. but still it continues the story. enjoy

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ponyville, everypony was talking about last night.<p>

"Oh jeez!" one pony said. "Just thinking of what could've been in that rocket gives me the chills!"

"Yeah, but whatever that thing was is now loose in Ponyville!" Another said. "What if it feeds on pony flesh!"

"Oh damn! Then we could be in serious trouble!" One of the ponies saw Twilight and Yumi walking towards in the distance. She pointed at them and hollered "Look!"

"So, I guess should start out saying that this is Ponyville." Twilight said to Yumi.

"Wow..." Yumi said. She looked at the small houses, the stores, and the plants. She noticed most of the ponys in the area were looking at her. She didn't like the feeling they were giving her. She leaned over to Twilight and whispered "I'm guessing they don't really like me being here..?"

"Oh, right." Twilight whispered back. "Let me handle it." She walked over to the other ponies. "Guys, you know she doesn't really mean any harm right?"

"That's exactly what she wants you to think!" a green haired pony said. "She's here to eat our pony flesh!" Yumi overheard what the pony said.

"That's ridiculous!" She hollered. "I don't even eat ponies!" The other ponies didn't seem to listen to a word she said.

"Look Twilight, you may think that..."thing" doesn't want to eat our pony flesh, but one day you could wake up and it's eating your legs! And soon it will hunt down the rest of us!"

After that one pony said that, everypony gasped hurried inside their homes and stores and locked the doors shut. The entire town was completely quiet. Twilight looked at Yumi. She could tell that this wasn't the kind of welcome she expected. She didn't want others to fear her.

"I'm sorry." Twilight said as she walked up to her. "They can be a little paranoid sometimes."

"Ehh...Its's alright I guess." Yumi said. "I can understand how seeing a "Non pony" can be somewhat of an eye opener."

"I'm sure they'll get used to you soon."

"Yeah.."

"Well...how bout I tell about Ponyville while we're on our way to Sweet Apple Acres?" Yumi smiled.

"Oh yes! I'd like that very much!" They continued on their walk. "I've read about Ponyville in some of your books, but they were mostly about the history of it. I'd really like to know what is going on right now."

"Okay. um...I guess I can start with when I first arrived here."

"Perfect!" Yumi smiled. "Tell me what happened."

"Well..."

For the rest of the walk to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight told Yumi about the time she came to Ponyville, meeting her friends, when Nightmare moon made all of Equestria fall into eternal night, and how she and her friends used the Elements Of Harmony to save the day.

"Wow." Yumi said when Twilight was done. "You and your friends sure went through a lot."

"Yeah. But I'm just glad we were able to stop Nightmare Moon."

Then they finally arrived at the farm. Yumi looked at all the apple trees. 'Damn! There's more than I can count!' she thought.

"Its breath taking right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!" Yumi said. "Its so interesting.. apples can grow in another world.."

"Do apples grow on 'Earth'?"

"Oh yes! They grow in a lot of places on Earth. People eat them all the time." She looked at the brightly colored apples. All of them in different colors. Red, yellow, green, and even ones that were somewhat orange.

"Well howdy there Twilight and..!" Applejack said while walking up to them. "..Your name is Yumi right?"

"Yes." Yumi answered. "And you're..."

"Applejack." The orange pony shook her hand, then suddenly stopped.

"Is something wrong..?" Twilight asked.

"Well Twilight, I've heard some things from some ponies...and they're saying that Yumi here is..well...a pony eater."

"I am not a pony eater!" Yumi said.

"The other ponies are just being paranoid because Yumi's not a pony." Twilight said.

"Well, I'll trust you on this one Twilight." Apple jack said. "You have been right about this kind of thing before. Sorry for thinking you were a pony eater, Yumi."

"Its okay." Yumi said.

Afterwards, Applejack gave Yumi a tour of the apple farm and introduced her to her family. Her relatives at first thought she was a pony eater also, but Applejack and Twilight explained the situation, they believed them.

While they were enjoying their time on the Apple farm, there was commotion going on at the hospital.

"He looks dazed." said a nurse. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said the doctor. The young colt on the hospital bed woke up. He had a short orange colored mane, his coat color was a dark blue, and his cutie mark showed a type of writing.

"Oh look he's waking up!" the nurse said.

"Oh...oh God..." the colt said.

"Hey there. What's your name?" The doctor asked.

"Uh..Raven." His vision cleared up and he noticed that doctor and nurse were ponies. "...What?"

"Is something wrong?" The nurse asked.

"Uh...no. Nothing's wrong." Raven looked to his left and saw his special headphones on the nightstand. "Oh, my headphones." Just as he reached, he noticed that he had hooves, not hands. "What the-? What am I?"

"Uhh...you're a colt, Raven." The doctor answered. "You probably bumped your head, so why don't you stay here and rest?" After that, the doctor and nurse left the hospital room.

"What the hell is going on! There's no way this can be real!" Raven said to himself. He noticed a nearby small mirror and looked into it. Instead of seeing his normal human face, he saw himself as a colt. "What the hell happened...?"

* * *

><p>Well yep. another OC is makin an appearance. Raven belonge to my friend Frostraven...52? I don't remember the numbers but I do know that he's Frostraven! you can find him on Deviantart. and me too. If you really are curious on what Yumi looks like you can go onto my DA page<p>

Yumi-and-ZB

:D so anyways. I'll just get to work on chapter 4 now.


	4. Something watching

I am soooo incredibly sorry this is late. Graduation is coming up for me and It's been really busy at school and stuff. its short but It will do. I'm very sorry. plus.. I got an idea for a horror pony story too with my OC pony. I'm gonna write that next and continue this later. I just need to get through some things and I'll be good after the 19th of June. so yeah. enjoy the shortness

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Twilight and Yumi were done looking around the apple farm and decided to check another place out. Yumi looked a little distracted. Not by the sights, but by the thoughts she had about her crashed rocket.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"No. I'm just thinking on how long its going to take me to fix my rocket." Yumi answered.

"Do you know how to fix it?"

"Oh yes. I went through a lot of training before I was assigned my mission to explore other universes. Its just very time consuming."

"Oh I see. But Don't worry. You can stay at my place until you're done fixing your rocket." She smiled.

"Thank you very much. So, what are you going to show me next?"

"Uh...How bout I show you my friend, Fluttershy's cottage?"

"That would be nice."

As they continued walking, something was lurking in the shadows.

Watching their every move.

Yumi stopped for a second and glanced around.

"Something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Um...I feel like something is...never mind. Its most likely nothing." Yumi answered. "Let's just keep moving."

"Alright."

Whatever was in the shadows was still watching them.

"I've never seen anything like that before." it said quietly. "I must tell her about this." Yumi turned around and noticed that there was something in the ally way. Without a word, she sprinted over. She was about to pounce until the one who was watching them, flew away. It turned out only to be a small blue bird.

"...Oh."

Then a young stallion came flying over. He had a blue and grey colored mohawk with a pure white coat. His cutie mark was a biohazard symbol. He stopped and stared at Yumi for a second wondering what exactly she was. He almost forgot that he had something to tell Twilight, but then he remembered. "Hey Twilight?"

"Oh hey Lightning Runner." Twilight said.

"I was walking by the hospital earlier, and one of the doctors came running out and told me to get you."

"Why?"

"They're saying that a colt of going ...crazy with some memory loss over there and they're thinking that your magic can help. Its sort of an emergency..I guess."

"Alright. Yumi, I'm sorry but I'll show you around later. Right now we need to go to the hospital."

"This world has a hospital.." Yumi said to herself with excitement. "This place is amazing~"

Then they charged for the hospital to visit the colt with amnesia.

"Twilight? While we're running, can I ask on who or what is that?" Lightning asked.

"That's Yumi. She's an android from Earth who crashed here last night." Twilight answered.

"Good to meet you!" Yumi said.

"Same to you. I'm Lightning Runner."

Meanwhile in the sky, the small blue bird from the alleyway was flying towards the dark parts of Equestria.

"Never seen anything like that." The bird said to itself. "This will be very interesting to the queen. Then the bird began glowing in a bright green flame and changed back into its original form. A black colored unicorn like creature with holes in its insect like wings and hooves. A changeling.

* * *

><p>I am still very sorry this is short. but I am continuing this. I'm just having little time to work on these things and this idea of a horror story is bothering me. I have to write it. so yeah. I'm sorry.<p>

UPDATE: Lightning Runner belongs to skullcrusher206. srry I forgot to give credit lol


	5. Changelings

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO unbelievably sorry that this hasn't been updated in a while. I just got stuck on how the changelings would fit and I'll be honest.. adding more characters to write with is a bitch. so the rest of the mane six probably won't appear until much later. I'm thinkin of using elements of harmony or something. I'm still thinking of stuff. but if any of you have suggestions then I would be more than happy to hear them. so enjoy this long awaited chapter.

* * *

><p>"How about you guys go ahead? I'll just wait outside." Yumi said when they arrived at the hospital.<p>

"Why?" Lightning Runner asked.

"There's been some..rumors about me 'eating' ponies, and they've most likely spread to over here. I don't really want to give any of the sick ponies a heart attack."

Twilight nodded.

"That's understandable, Yumi." She said. "Just wait on that bench. We won't be long."

"Okay"

So Twilight and Lightning go into the hospital. They go straight to the receptionist to ask where the crazy pony was.

"Oh Twilight Sparkle!" Said the receptionist. "Thank Celestia you came!"

"I heard there was a patient I needed to see, so I came as soon as I heard." Twilight responded. "So where is he?"

"The patient is on the 3rd floor in room 20."

"Okay, thank you. Come on Lighting."

They hurried over to the elevator and soon arrived on the third floor. While looking for room 20, everything seemed quite at first until...

"NO I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT A PONY!"

"Let's hurry up." Twilight said. They galloped over to where the sound came from and found a door with a 20 on it. Twilight opened the door with her magic and went inside the hospital room along with Lightning. Inside the room they saw a blow colt with an orange mane in the corner looking confused and scared. Two other ponies were in there, a doctor and a nurse trying to calm the colt.

"We're here!"

The doctor and quickly turned to Twilight and Lightning.

"Oh thank Celestia you arrived!" the nurse said. "Please use your magic on that young colt, Twilight."

Twilight looked at the patient, and then looked at the doctor.

"I'd like to know exactly what happened."

"Well.." The doctor began. "This morning we've received a call about a pony who was knocked out cold outside of Ponyville. Soon after we brought him to the hospital he woke up we believe he got amnesia because he was asking questions like 'Why are there ponies in the hospital?' 'Where's that person?' 'Why am I a pony?' It wasn't long until things got a little out of control, so we had Lightning Runner to come and get you while we try to calm him down here. We've heard about your memory spell and we wanted you to use it on him"

"Alright. I'll try."

Twilight's horn began to glow. She slowly approached the colt in the corner.

"W-what are you doing?" The blue colt asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Twilight said. She leaned forward and layed her glowing horn on his forehead and tried to cast a memory spell.

Nothing happened.

"huh?" Twilight tried to cast the memory spell again.

Still nothing.

"How...?" She tried again.

Nothing. Twilight raised her head and became a little frustrated. Her horn sparked with a bright light. "Work Memory spell! WORK!" She shut her eyes put her horn on the colt's forehead again, and there was a bright flash.

She began to see something.

"Would you mind helping me with a magic trick? I'm been studying it and I want to test it out"

She saw a short mysterious figure with a dark robe. Its voice sounded like a female's. She was with someone.

"What kind of magic trick?"

Twilight noticed that she was seeing things in the other persons point of view. This person's voice sounded like a male.

"If it involves my ice power, I think I can help out." Twilight saw his hand form ice from thin air.

'What is going on here?' Twilight thought.

"Oh you won't be needing your power for it. All you need to do is stand right there." The female said.

'Her voice..it sounds...familiar..' Twilight thought.

"Oh. Okay." The male said.

A bright light shined from the female's head and shot at the male.

"Wait! What kind of trick is this?! What-"

Then there was nothing but a bright white light, but it faded away.

"Oh look he's waking up!" the nurse said.

Twilight stopped her memory spell. She looked at the colt. He looked confused about what Twilight did to him. She looked at the doctor and nurse.

"He doesn't have amnesia." Twilight said. "I didn't find any missing memories."

"Well...did you find anything?" Lightning asked.

"Actually I did. I saw a vision."

"What did you see in your vision?" The nurse asked.

"I saw somepony using a spell on-"

"Me." The colt said. "I didn't get a good look at her face, but she wanted me to help her with some..magic trick, and then.. I just saw a bright white light..and woke up here." He calmed down a bit. "My name is Raven."

"So Raven. I noticed in my vision.. you seemed to have a different form. What are you exactly? And where did you come from?" Twilight asked.

"I'm really a human, and I come from Earth."

"That's the same place that Yumi's from!" Lightning said.

Meanwhile, miles away from Ponyville...

Inside the lair of the changelings.

"So tell me what you really saw in Ponyville." said Queen Chrysalis. "Or better yet, show me what you saw."

"She looked like nothing I've ever seen! Or at least..I think it was a she..I'm not sure what it was, but it looked like this!" The green-eyed changeling transformed into what Yumi looked like. "It almost caught me while I was spying on it and Twilight Sparkle back in Ponyville, but I transformed into a bird and got away."

Chrysalis got up from her throne and approached the her transformed minion. She looked closely at him, and widened her eyes slightly. She was silent for a little while.

"I've seen this once before." She said finally. "When I was small, I came across a very old book telling about humans. I never thought that they would even exist. So tell me, Logan. Was this human from Equestria?"

"I don't think so." Logan answered. He was still in Yumi's form. "I heard the human mention a rocket to get back to its home."

Chrysalis smiled.

"Interesting." she said menacingly. "Is this rocket functional?"

"No." Logan answered "From what the human said, it was destroyed. It did say it can fix the rocket though."

Chrysalis looked at Logan. He was still in Yumi's form. She thought for a moment, and came up with an idea.

"Logan, I have a plan. But I need more information about that human. I want you to go back to Ponyville and talk to it in disguise. Get as much information as you can from it. Do you understand?"

Logan nodded.

"Yes."

Chrysalis smiled.

"Good. Now go!"

Logan nodded and ran out of the throne room.

"LOGAN! YOU'RE STILL IN THE HUMAN'S FORM!" She called out. There was no answer. "...He'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>oh sorry this is short by the way. I'll update more often. I promise!<p> 


	6. Logan in Ponyville

Really short chapter but OH WELL! I'll make the next one longer because I'm going to write Yumi's backstory from her POV! It shall be sweet. ARRGH! LINKS WON'T WORK WITH ME D: I'm just going to give you my usernames of my other accounts so yeah. sorry

my blog (you guys can ask me anything you want.): ask-yumi-and-zb (I'm on Tumblr! try looking me up on google or something. or just PM me for a link.)

my deviantart: Yumi-and-ZB (you can PM me for the link)

Yumi facebook page: Yumi Hayashi (you can PM me for the link)

* * *

><p>Just outside the Ponyville hospital, Yumi was sitting on a nearby bench waiting for Twilight and Lightning Runner to finish helping the crazy patient. Some ponies gave her weird stares as they walked by, others would yell "Pony eater!" and run away. Yumi just decided to ignore them. Convincing the ponies that she wasn't here to eat them would be hard, even with Twilight and her friends to help her out. She got deep in thought about how she would be able to befriend the other ponies.<p>

Meanwhile just outside of Ponyville, Logan was on his mission for Queen Chrysalis.

'I will not fail this mission.' he thought. Then he charged into Ponyville.

"PONY EATER!" a young pony cried out to Logan. He forgot he was still in Yumi's form.

'...Pony eater?' Logan thought. He looked at a nearby window and saw his reflection. 'Oh I see. They must think the human eats ponies. ...Or maybe it DOES eat ponies? ..probably not. Otherwise it would've eaten Twilight Sparkle.' He quickly ran into a nearby allyway, changed into a brown spotted pegasus with a black mane and tail, and ran back out before anyone noticed him. 'Now to continue my mission.' Then he flew off to find Yumi. He flew by Surgarcube Corner, He flye by Town Hall, and he flew by Sweet Apple Acres. But when flying by the hospital, he saw Yumi sitting on a bench alone. 'Found her.'

'Maybe if I made something for them they would like me..' Yumi thought. '..No. What can I make that Ponies will like? ..Maybe if I sang? …Who would even listen?'

"Hello!" said a pony close by.

Yumi stopped her train of thought and looked to where the sound of that voice came from. It came from a white pegasus pony with brown spots. Her mane and tail were black and her eyes were lite blue. She flew down and sat next to her on the bench. Yumi was surprised.

"You're not afraid of me?" She asked.

"Of course not!" said the pegasus. "Why would I be?"

"Well...For starters, I'm not exactly a pony! And most of the ponies think I'm going to eat their flesh."

'huh..I guess she doesn't eat ponies after all. That's a little disappointing.' Logan thought. 'Oh well. I can still get information out of her.'

"I don't think you're going to eat ponies." He said. "Though it looks like you've been through a lot before you got here."

Yumi looked at the pegasus.

"Actually, yeah. I have been through a lot before I even got here." she said.

"You want to talk to talk about it?"

"Its kind of a long story."

"I'm alright with that. Tell me everything."

"Okay. I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

><p>look forward to the next chapter.<p> 


	7. Yumi's backstory

Super sorry this is late guys. I was reeeeeaaaaaally stuck on this chapter. But its here now. sorry its short and sort of ..meh

* * *

><p>It was about 3 years ago. I was back on earth at my house with my brother (at least that's what I like to call him) Oliver. It was just an average day until we were visited by this guy from a research center that studies space and other universes. At first, we didn't believe him. But then he showed us his papers. He said he wanted to talk to me about something that he said was important.<p>

He told me that he wanted to use me to help with their research and asked if I would go with him. I didn't know what to say, but my brother wasn't too thrilled about it. So he asked the man to leave. But before that guy left, he gave Oliver a number to call if he changed his mind.

At first, we didn't think too much about it, but then we started bringing it into topic whenever we were talking about something different. It kept going on like that until we began considering the man's offer. And...before I knew it, we called the number saying yes. And then I was on my way to the research center. Oliver insisted that he came along too. I'm sure it was because he didn't want the scientists doing anything weird to me.

Before I knew it, we were at the research center and a bunch of weird scientists were doing various tests on me. Oliver stayed by my side the whole time. After months of testing, they started making me learn different things like languages, how to rebuild various things, and so on. I never asked what it was all for but Oliver did. They never gave him an answer. All they would say was "you'll see".

After 2 years of that, they finally told us what it was for. They wanted me to go into space and see if there are other universes. Oliver wasn't happy about that. He kept asking why the other scientists never told us. They never gave him an answer.

I just wasn't really sure about going into space. Obviously Oliver couldn't come with me, but I wanted him to. I've been with him since the day I was built. I didn't want to go into space alone! But they told us that we agreed to it when we called, so there was nothing we could really do about it.

The next day, everything was ready for the space trip. The scientists were nice enough to give me and Oliver a communicator so that we can still talk to each other while I was in space. So after we said goodbye to each other, I was immediately launched into space.

At first, it wasn't so bad. In fact...it was amazing. I was seeing all the planets and stars. And I get to see a lot more of them. During the next couple of months I just did the same thing every day, look around for something that would lead to another universe, talk to Oliver, and look at the stars. But then one day, while I was talking to Oliver, some astroid hit my rocket and before I knew it, I crash landed here. I wanted to tell Oliver that I was okay, but my communicator broke.

So that's all I've got to say.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. so yeah. and I've been thinking about making The Android into a comic. Though if I do, I won't be typing it all anymore. I'll just be drawing it all. Because writing can be tough sometimes and I find that I have more time for drawing or somthin. But anyways. What do you all think? Should I make The Android into a comic?<p> 


	8. a super announcement

Guys. I have a pretty awesome announcement!. The Android is now going to be a comic! Drawn by me ^w^ now I will have to say there will be slight changes to the story a little. Just only parts that went nowhere or were unnecessary. And it will be full color and have shading and everything! I already made a cover picture so look up Yumi-and-ZB on deviantart, or you can ask me for the link. So now for some...not so happy news. Well since The Android is being made into a comic...it won't be a written fanfiction anymore. Its because I'm not very good at writing stories. I'm good at drawing them. That and I'm bad at describing action, and I'm decent at drawing action.

So guys I'm really happy you read my fanfiction XD I didn't really think it would be that great but I really appreciate your friendly comments and messages. And I hope to see more of that when I put the comic on Deviantart and tumblr. So yeah. Well see you guys on deviantart and tumblr.

Oh and I put the links to my other profiles on my fanfiction profile. Check it out when you get the chance please. owo


End file.
